Changes
by MakTheHedge01
Summary: As a plan to stalk Pekoponians, Kururu invents a ray gun and shoots Dororo with it, but he didnt appear human like he thought. How would others react to Dororo? (DoroKoyu. Will contain nsfw)
1. Chapter 1

So I dont think I'll finish my other story, Nightmares.. but I might continue it if im not lazy enough XD

So enjoy this random story.

* * *

It was another boring day for the Keroro platoon. The Hinata children have gone to school and the platoon was going through their regular routine. Keroro was ditching chores and building gundam instead. Tamama was eating snacks and helping Keroro with his model. Angol Mois was hanging around with the two keronians, while the tadpole tried to hold his jealousy of her. Giroro was outside, polishing his weapons while roasting sweet potatoes over a campfire. Next to him was his cat, Miss Fur Bottom just curled up and taking a nap. Dororo was out in the woods, training his abilities farther until his partner came back. Kururu was coming up with Ideas to make a device to help them invade Pekopon.

"I got it, kukukuu~" Kururu laughed and started on his ideal invention. ... Soon, Kururu came into Keroro's room through the mini fridge.

"Taicho~ I invented a device that could help us out.." the tech expert spoke. Keroro go up and glazed his eyes upon the ray gun.

"Impressive, but how does it work?" Keroro wondered as he closed his eyes.

"Kuu~Well, if it happens to work correctly, we can become pekoponians ourselves and discover their weaknesses without them knowing about us." Kururu explained.

"That's a smart idea! Gunso-san should try it out!" Tamama yelled with excitment.

"You could say, blending in?" Mois pointed out. Keroro grabbed the gun from Kururu's hands and identified it.

"Ok! I get it." Keroro smiled as he started thinking about getting gundam more easily. Just as he about to zap himself, Dororo was in the ceiling and jumped down next to Keroro.

"This doesn't sound so good to me.." he worried. Just as Keroro turned around, he yelled when he saw Dororo right next to him, and he accidentally shot him with the ray gun. Dororo's painful shriek made everyone jump back as a white glow covered Dororo. When everything seemed calm, Keroro opened his eyes and saw steam rise from Dororo's new body. As he sat up, Dororo rubbed his head and looked at his hand.

"What the-! What happened to me?!" Dororo exclaimed as the steam cleared away. Everyone's jaw dropped, instead of Kururu's, as they saw Dororo's new form. Dororo wasn't the pekoponian Kururu assumed, but only a more mutated version of a keronian. He had the height and body structure of a human, but still resembled a keronian with his blue and white skin, keronian hat, and now a snout stretching his mask.

"What the hell is Dororo! He's a monster!" Keroro yelled as he covered his face. Dororo felt heartbroken and let his trauma switch activate, so he leaned on his side and cried. Giroro suddenly kicked down Keroro's door, armed with his weapons.

"What happened!? I heard someone scream!" Giroro yelled as he looked around the room. The red frog walked towards Dororo, not recognizing him one bit.

"What... is this?.." Giroro asked as he nudged Dororo's back.

"That's Dororo! Kururu, What have you turned him into!?" Keroro over reacted.

"Kukuu.. Dont worry. I just need to calibrate this ray. Until then, Dororo should have fun with his new body. Ku~" with that, Kururu went to his lab to work.

"Well... Doro-san is pretty weird like this." Tamama said.

"Oh, oji-sama.. What should Dororo do while he's like this?" Mois worried as she looked at Keroro. Keroro wondered for a bit until he snapped his fingers.

"He should go and research the pekoponians closer. Even though It didnt turn out to be what Kururu thought, it's to complete the mission he thought of." He smirked.

"Not bad.. But I think he should put some clothes on." Giroro replied. Dororo sat up and sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "I will proceed with the mission, taicho-dono..."

"Like Giroro said, you do need to put some clothes on!" Keroro said as he opened a random closet with clothes to fit Dororo. He went inside and quickly chose something to put on. Later he came out wearing a green tee shirt, some blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Keroro applauded to Dororo's appearance.

"Good, good! It looks persuading enough to look like a pekoponian! They'd only be thinking you're wearing a frog mask for no reason." Keroro explained.

"Now prepare yourself and go out there and gather info, soldier!" Keroro yelled, making Giroro nearly crying tears of joy for hearing Keroro sound serious. Dororo nodded and jumped into the ceiling, but ended up falling back down as his head bumped into it, due to his new size.

"Koyuki-dono makes it look so easy..." he slurred dizzily and just took the easy way out through the door. As he got out, he rubbed his elbow after he hit the door frame. Everything looked smaller to him. Sure he was the same height as the pekoponian suits, but everything looked even smaller. His whole hand literally covered the doorknob as he grabbed it, but he ignored it, hoping he'd get used to it soon. As he walked out of the gate, Dororo heard hissing and clawed his pants. He looked down and saw Miss Fur Bottom hissing at him, she also hadn't recognized Dororo's appearance.

"No kitty! Please let go!.." Dororo said as he tried to shoo her away. After wasting five minutes, Dororo got out and went into town.

"The children are in school for another three hours.. I have time.." Dororo sighed. As he went down the park, the people who were there started staring at him, and others ignored him. He tried not to think about it and just walked on. He decided to take it to the roofs, so he quickly jumped up a building and continued to research. Dororo was sitting on the edge of a building and looked below. Good thing he activated his cloaking device before he jumped up on the roof. Unfortunately, there was nothing new to record. The same people going through their day. Dororo stared at the sky and lied down, watching the clouds roll by. As he got up to leave, he saw some people glance at him from below. he looked down, seeing people murmur about him. He barely heard one person say he was going to jump off. He realized his cloaking machine shut off for some reason. He ran off and jumped down onto a smaller roof, and into an alley. He sighed and messed with his cloaking device through a shattered piece of mirror. Dororo realized it started to spazz, the colorful aura switching on and off. He decided to stop messing with it and walked out of the alley.

"Damn. But I have to keep going." Dororo said to himself.

..

At the school, it was athletic class for Natsumi and Koyuki. As they were having a fun time playing volleyball, Koyuki sensed something weird, so she stopped.

"Koyuki? What's wrong?" Natsumi asked.

"I sensed something odd about Dororo. His aura seems like... it grew. I don't know any better way to describe it." Koyuki looked up.

"I should check on him." Koyuki then changed into her ninja attire in a flash then jumped away on top of the school and vanished.

"Be careful Koyuki. I hope Dororo's fine." Natsumi said. As Dororo was taking notes on nearby people, he sensed Koyuki around his area. 'What's she doing skipping school?' He thought. He stopped what he was doing, and calmly walked away. Dororo glanced at the roofs and caught a glimpse of Koyuki coming towards him. He went to an alley to talk to her so no one could see. In a blink, Koyuki jumped in front of him.

"D-Dororo? Is that you?" Koyuki tilted her head, curious about his appearance. He looked at her and nodded. "Yes Koyuki. It is me." He looked away, uncomfortable for her seeing him like this.

"I knew something didn't feel right." Koyuki smiled and closed her eyes.

"You should get back to school. I appreciate you worrying about me, but you really need to go back." Dororo reminded her.

"Oh right! Sorry. See you later, D!" Koyuki nodded and jumped up and disappeared. Dororo sighed and began to head back to the base. As he went in the house, he quickly went into Keroro's room to report his experience. As Keroro was on his computer, Dororo approached him.

"Taicho. I-" before he could start, Keroro jumped up.

"Ah!-Oh.. sorry Dororo. It's kinda hard to get used to you like this." Keroro admitted as he scratched his head.

"Ok.. uh.. There was nothing new I could find out. It was the same average day for everyone. I'm sorry." Dororo looked down.

"Well... that's a shame... Forget about it." Keroro ignored the task so he could get back to his free time. Dororo nodded and attempted to jump into the ceiling again. He made it, but got stuck since his body was too broad. He sighed and jumped off the go through the door again. As he went outside, he ran back home.

"This will be a little hard to control." He sighed. After a few minutes, he entered his and Koyuki's cabin and went to take the clothes off. Dororo felt really awkward feeling nude in this form, so he kept the pants on to keep from disturbing himself, or Koyuki when she got home. He just waited until Koyuki came back


	2. Chapter 2

As Dororo was relaxing, drinking a cup of tea, he heard the door slide open and to his intentions it was Koyuki.

"Hi Dororo!" Koyuki smiled as she closed the door, then began walking towards to their room.

"Welcome back, Koyuki-dono. How was your day?" Dororo asked.

"It was great! I had an amazing day." She cheered before she entered the room. She later came out in her ninja clothing to feel more comfortable.

"I see that you're still... like this." She laughed nervously. Dororo sighed and nodded.

"Ah, yes.. I will look like this until Kururu-kun has fixed his machine. I don't think he will just to find out what will happen to me.." Dororo looked down.

"Oh don't think like that! It'll probably take him a while to finish it." Koyuki said to keep Dororo from feeling like a lab rat. Dororo nodded but still felt disappointed.

"It will be very hard to get used to it though. It's not similar to the pekoponian suits." He added.

"Well how about we train? It will probably help you get used to your new body." Koyuki suggested. Dororo looked at her and smiled under his mask.

"That sounds like an excellent idea! Thank you, Koyuki-dono."

...

After a few training, it was a disaster. First he had to adjust to his weapon. It had shrunk, well to him. It was the exact same weapon Koyuki had, but his hands were too big. Then the playful manner of tag through the trees went well, that is until Dororo kept smashing his face in tree branches then slipping off and crashing into the ground occasionally. Well at least not everything was a disaster. Meditation went very well. He had no problem with it at all. Just a little focusing helped him a lot. After they were done, Koyuki hugged Dororo.

"Everything will be fine, D. Dont worry too much." She smiled Dororo smiled back and hugged her as well. Well, nearly breaking her back if that's what you call a hug. Dororo couldn't control his new strength.

"D-Doro... You're. ... crushing.. m-me..." Koyuki managed to gasp. Dororo let go and apologized.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... Please forgive me!" Dororo stammered.

"It's fine. Like I said, don't worry too much, ok." She giggled and kissed his cheek. Dororo blushed and Koyuki did as well when she realized what she did. She just looked at him and smiled. Later, the two ninjas went to sleep, but Dororo was wide awake. He was still thinking about that kiss. He couldn't stop. He enjoyed that feeling. It made him feel wanted and loved, more than he thought. The heat of affection spread throughout his body.

'I'm making a big deal out of this...' he thought. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes until sleep consumed him. The next day, Dororo woke up and still felt warm from the blush last night. He looked at Koyuki, still sound asleep. He smiled and looked down. As he looked at the blanket, between his legs was a bulge..

Dororo blushed brightly and tried to make it go away.

'Why is this happening now!?' He yelled mentally.

Koyuki woke up and sat up to stretch. She turned to Dororo and smiled.

"Good morning Dororo." Dororo jumped up a little and turned to her.

"Good morning Koyuki-dono! How was your sleep?" He rose his voice a bit.

"It.. was fine?.. Are you ok?" Koyuki cocked her head to the side out of curiosity.

"Oh.. yes.. Sorry to alarm you.." he laughed nervously and finally made his erection go back in. He sighed and rubbed his head. Koyuki stood up and smiled.

"I'm going to get ready for school." She told him.

"Ok. I'll prepare breakfast for you." Dororo replied. He got up and went to the cabinets in the living room and looked for something to eat.

"Nevermind Dororo. I'm already running late. See ya!" With that, Koyuki left the cabin and went to school. Dororo sighed and turned around, thinking about his plans throughout the rest of the day. He still felt uncomfortable without clothes on, so he put on the t-shirt he borrowed, and already had his pants on. He tried turning the cloaking device on to see if it still worked. He saw the colorful aura around his body and sighed in relief.

"At least it's working a bit.." he hurried out and went to the Hinata's house to check on the platoon.


End file.
